Day at the Beach
by Bratette
Summary: Miss Miller takes the Chipettes to the beach, but the day doesn't start out like they'd expected it to. One-shot, winning contest entry for the chipmunks forum.


**A/N: I wrote this for a contest over at the chipmunks forum, and it ended up winning! The contest was an anonymous one so I couldn't post my entry anywhere else until it was over with, and it just ended last night, so now I can post it on here.**

**The theme for the contest was summer. We just had to write about anything to do with anyone and summer. ****I wrote about Miss Miller and the Chipettes, because I think Miss Miller has an adorable relationship with the girls, and it seems to be really unappreciated!**

**I'm sorry if you're subscribed to me and got an email for this story like, a billion times. I kept getting errors whenever I was trying to post it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miss Miller or the Chipettes.**

* * *

The bright, warm sun beaming down only proved that it was a wonderful day to be at the beach. It wasn't too cool or too hot. Not to mention, the water temperature even felt absolutely amazing.

It was, putting it simply, a perfect beach day.

Ironically, though, three certain girls were having a miserable time.

They'd been ecstatic whenever Miss Miller had offered to take them to the beach to celebrate their first summer living with her. All three of the Chipettes loved the beach for their own reasons, and they hadn't had anything else planned. They just hadn't realized how boring the trip would be at first.

Sure, living with Miss Miller was a new thing that they still had to get used to. A new parent to live with wasn't an easy thing to adjust to by any means.

Living with her had been tough at first, but they'd all eventually warmed up to one another. The Chipettes loved Miss Miller, and she loved them all the same as well. She saw them as her actual daughters, and they looked up to her as a mother figure.

But that didn't mean that they wouldn't still have the occasional problem within the family.

Whenever Miss Miller had brought up the idea of taking them to the beach, she'd been pleased by their excited reactions. But whenever Jeanette had timidly asked, "Could we maybe... ask the Chipmunks to come along too, Miss Miller?" she had laughed and said, "Oh, no, dear! We're going to spend some quality family time alone, just the four of us!"

That was a slight bummer, but they'd all been okay with it. They didn't need the boys to have fun.

Brittany planned on lying out in the sun and relaxing. Jeanette wanted to find some nice seashells to add to the small collection that she had unintentionally started. Eleanor would be going swimming in the water.

Once they'd arrived at the beach, though, none of those things had happened.

Miss Miller had clumsily laid out a beach towel for them all to sit on, propped up a battered old umbrella to keep the sun out of their eyes, and then happily plopped down.

"Where are you girls going?" she'd asked when they'd all started to wander off.

"We're going to go do our own thing," Brittany had explained casually, only for Miss Miller to quickly shake her head.

"Spending time together as a family means we all stick together!" she'd said, before patting the beach towel with one hand and motioning for them to come sit with the other.

That was how they'd all ended up stuck sitting by Miss Miller.

"This stinks," Brittany growled after a while in a low half whisper, half yell. "I'm not having any fun!"

"It's n-not so bad," Jeanette grimaced.

Eleanor nodded unconvincingly. "Uh, yeah. Spending time together like this isn't a bad thing."

"What was that?" Miss Miller asked, looking up to stare at the Chipettes quizzically. The old woman had terrible hearing.

"We weren't talking to you," Brittany snapped harshly, causing Eleanor to elbow her in the ribs. "Ow!"

Miss Miller muttered something to herself about how one shouldn't just talk to themselves like a crazy person before they all fell silent.

Of course, until Brittany decided to break the silence by attempting to complain more.

"Miss Miller, this umbrella is completely blocking the sun!"

"You're welcome," Miss Miller replied obliviously, a proud grin on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, girls! I forgot to put sunscreen on you!"

"But we're chipmunks…"

"No, really, that's alright."

"Don't even think about it!"

Their protests and complaints were ignored as Miss Miller pulled them all towards her. One by one she slathered the unhappy girls in sunscreen from head to toe. She only let the squirming girls go once she was satisfied that they had enough of the sunscreen on them.

"There!" she remarked happily.

All three of them sat down on the towel yet again. Eleanor was staring at the water longingly, Jeanette had a frown on her face, and Brittany was pouting with her arms crossed.

The only sound for a good while after that was Miss Miller's voice as she blabbed on and on about a number of different things.

Eventually, Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She'd thought that a trip to the beach would be fun, but Miss Miller had gone back to her annoying, boring self!

Eleanor was a bit bothered by it too. She didn't see why spending time together had to mean that they were by Miss Miller's side constantly.

Even Jeanette was in a sour mood, though she was trying her best not to show it. She'd been really looking forward to looking at all of the seashells that the beach would have to offer.

"Miss Miller!" Brittany said suddenly, standing up and glowering at the old woman. Her tiny hands were balled into fists.

"Hmm?" Miss Miller hummed, taking no notice of how angry the bikini clad Chipette looked.

"This isn't fun at all." Brittany whined.

"What?" Miss Miller tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"You're making us miserable." Brittany pressed, her hands now on her hips.

"Say that again?"

"Get a hearing aid or something! You're ruining everything!"

"Brittany!" Eleanor snapped, glaring at her sister.

Jeanette hesitantly joined in on the conversation, wringing her hands together. "W-well, what Brittany's trying to say, Miss Miller... is that we're not... I-I mean..."

"We're not really enjoying ourselves all that much, Miss Miller." Eleanor finished for her more timid sister with a sigh.

Miss Miller frowned, confusion flashing across her face. "You're not?"

"No!" Brittany immediately snapped, earning another glare from Eleanor.

"Why not?"

"We thought we would get to do actual fun stuff once we got here," Brittany said, her face actually softening as she took notice of Miss Miller's now crestfallen expression. "But all we're doing is sitting here listening to you talk! We can't do what we wanted to do because we have to stay right here with you."

Miss Miller paused and considered that for a moment. She took a deep breath before slowly nodding. She certainly did have a lot to learn whenever it came to parenting.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked. "What is it that you girls want to do?"

Once all three of them explained their initial plans to the woman, she slowly began to smile. "Why don't we just do all of _those_ things together instead, then?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Miss Miller." Eleanor replied, a smile finally appearing on her own face.

And so they put the umbrella away and sat out in the sun for a while. After that they all three walked along the shore, picking up any pretty seashells that they spotted to put in Jeanette's tote bag. Then to top it all off they got in the water together and swam for hours.

"Oh, yuck!" Brittany whined as she climbed out of the water, making sure her hair hadn't gotten wet. "My fingers are all pruny, like an old person or something!"

Miss Miller feigned a look of hurt at the old person comment, causing the three girls to giggle. They'd all started to have such a great time compared to how they'd felt earlier that it had put all of them in considerably fantastic moods.

"Come along dears, ready to go?" Miss Miller asked, beginning to gather up their things for them.

"Aw, do we have to go so soon?" Eleanor asked.

"Right now?" Jeanette bit her lip.

"But it feels like we just got here!" Brittany stomped her foot.

Miss Miller smiled as she looked down to see three pairs of pleading eyes looking up at her.

"It's getting late," she insisted, taking their hands. "But we can come back whenever you girls want."

"Tomorrow?" the eager eight year olds all asked simultaneously.

"Well, I don't see why not!"

They then began to walk together, hand in hand, genuine smiles on all of their faces.

Sure, Miss Miller could be hard to deal with sometimes. She wasn't a perfect parent and she didn't know how to react or deal with things just yet whenever it came to children.

But that was perfectly fine with the Chipettes. They knew that they had a lot of learning to do as well, seeing as they hadn't had an actual parent in their life in so long.

Either way, in the end it really had turned out to be a perfect beach day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
